1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric lighter, and more particularly to a safety arrangement for piezoelectric lighter wherein the safety arrangement normally locks the ignition cap of the piezoelectric lighter so as to prevent the piezoelectric lighter from being ignited accidentally or by children.
2. Description of Related Arts
Piezoelectric lighters have been known and sold throughout the United States. The conventional push-down type piezoelectric lighter generally comprises a cap which covers on top of the lighter. In order to ignite the lighter, a user must open the cap and downwardly depress an ignition button. The cap can prevent the lighter from being ignited accidentally. However, it cannot stop children from the usage of the piezoelectric lighter.
To solve the drawbacks set forth above, the push-down type piezoelectric lighter may employ a safety switch to normally lock up the downwardly movement of the ignition button so as to prevent the depression of the ignition button. However, for some other slide-down type piezoelectric lighters, which ignition button must be pushed sidewardly and downwardly at the same time for ignition, the conventional safety switch which is designed for locking up the downwardly ignition button can not fit the structure of such slide-down type piezoelectric lighter. In fact, there is no existing safety arrangement can effectively and economically fit the slide-down type piezoelectric lighter. Since both the government and the consumers in United States demand a safety device employed in every lighter to prevent unwanted ignition accidentally or by a child, such unprotected slide-down type piezoelectric lighters are generally not allowed to marketing in United States.